Handmade for Me
by GoodyGumDrops
Summary: Kawajiri Junko knew something was wrong with her father the moment he returned home that evening. The way his dark black eyes hungrily consumed the sight of her pale hands, the way he leaned into her greeting kiss at the doorway...among other things. This was not the papa she always knew—this man was a stranger in her own home. Yoshikage Kira/OFC


So I recently discovered the wonderful and fabulous world of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. This fanfiction takes place during Diamond Is Unbreakable and sometime right after Rohan and Koichi discover the ghost Reimi and the secret serial killer of Morioh. Seriously, there is a lack of Jojo fanfiction and recognition. So here, take my dirty little Kira Yoshikage/ofc fanfiction and indulge. And yes, the title was loosely inspired by a line from Ed Sheeran's song "Shape Of You".

WARNING: This fanfiction contains mature language and mature subject matter. Depicts younger woman/older man relationship (OFC is 16, and of legal age in Japan/country of origin), and borderline incest (only with father's face I guess?) which may be disturbing to some readers.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Ritual/Routine**

* * *

The Kawajiri household was the epitome of your typical middle-class household–relatively functional on the surface with underlying fragments of dissatisfaction and growing detachment brewing on the inside. Kawajiri Shinobu was the average unsatisfied stay-at-home housewife of the work-oriented salaryman, Kawajiri Kosaku. The couple struggled to pay their overbearing landlord, and there was no excitement in their lives, romantic or otherwise. Their marriage was loveless—a marriage of convenience.

Their youngest child was Kawajiri Hayato, an aloof little boy who favored time in his room and maintaining minimal interactions with his equally miserable parents. Finally, there was the eldest child—Kawajiri Junko. A sixteen year old highschool girl entering the bleak beginnings of adulthood, Junko was uncharacteristically optimistic and cheerful for a member of the Kawajiri household. Perhaps the reason for Junko's cheerfulness was that of her close childhood friend, Hirose Koichi. When things would get tough at home, Junko always had the reliable and responsible Koichi-kun for support. And with this long-term friendship any many new and bizarre ones, Junko grew to love and accept her family and hometown of Morioh despite all of their shortcomings. However, unbeknownst to the ordinary Kawajiri family, an extraordinary evil was lurking within the peaceful facade of their little town.

* * *

"Mama, did papa leave for work already?" The young girl adjusted the purple hairclips in her auburn tresses as she sat down at the table for breakfast, tossing her mother a curious look before taking a quick swig of milk from her glass. An older woman sighed heavily from the kitchen sink, rubbing her temple before hanging a worn dishrag over the edge.

"When is your father not at work?" Shinobu responded bitterly before her look of distaste was replaced with a weak smile as she faced her daughter. _Ah, to be young and so full of hope again_...She looked to her beautiful daughter and felt a small amount of envy. They shared the same coloring, with big hazel eyes and brown-red hair, but while she was jaded and washed-out by years of an unhappy marriage, her daughter had the glow of youth and inexperience on her side. She had been relatively young when she had Junko, right after marrying her boring husband out of college. The envy was certainly there, but most of all she felt anxious for her first-born child.

"Junko, don't ever settle when it comes to a man," Her tired eyes met her daughter's, and the girl blinked, taken aback by her mother's sudden statement. While she was still a naive kid in many aspects, Junko knew enough to realize her mother was referring to her father and own personal regrets. The young girl covered up her discomfort with a smile, giggling awkwardly as she quickly finished the remainder of her eggs and stood from her seat.

"You got it, no settling for me, mama. I only want the best of the best when it comes to love!" She flipped her hair dramatically and quickly skipped over to lovingly peck her disheveled mother on the cheek before dashing towards the front door.

"Where on Earth did you come from? _You crazy girl_ ," Her mother chuckled softly, briefly forgetting her inner turmoil as she watched her daughter grab her schoolbag and slip her shoes on.

"I'm off, then! See you later!" Junko nearly threw herself out of the front door, eager to meet up with Koichi on her walk to school.

The front door clicked shut with finality and Shinobu turned back sadly towards the kitchen to clean up the uneaten plate of food belonging to her youngest. From the corner of her eye, she caught movement and a glimpse of yellow at the entryway where her daughter had just left. She lightly stomped her slippered foot on the polished wooden floor.

"Hayato, come and eat your breakfast before you leave! Why do you always ignore your mother?" She started towards the door in irritation, only to have the young boy send her a silent glare before slipping his hat and shoes on and hastily heading out the door for school.

" _Haya_ -" The front door slammed shut behind her son as Shinobu called out to him scoldingly.

"That cold blooded child... _Just like his father_ ," She buried her face in her hands which smelled of dish soap and made her way towards the living room. Allowing her body to sink into a cushioned chair, she rubbed her tired eyes and sunk further into the comfort of the seat. She had so much cleaning to do around the house today, it felt like her personal prison...While everyone else got to set foot beyond the front door, she was trapped within the confines of her own "home". Today would be another long day...and how she wished she had a drink to numb the pain of her unexciting routine.

* * *

Three figures caught Junko's eye as she walked along the side of the winding road leading towards the high school. The three figures had their backs to Junko as they walked forward among the morning crowd, but she knew those three backs from a mile away. Two of the figures were tall, one with short gray and black hair, and the other with the most impressive pompadour she had ever seen. The third was a great deal shorter than the other two, but those light blue-gray spikes could distinguish him in any crowd.

"Koichi-kun, guys!" She called out to the three figures ahead of her, hoping they would hear.

Ever since Josuke and Okuyasu had entered Koichi's life, odd things had been happening around Morioh...and ever since Josuke's strangely older, bigger, and slightly scary nephew had appeared in town, her days had become slightly more unpredictable. Bizarre things were always happening now, and she had a feeling that Koichi and their new friends knew a lot more than she or anyone else did. They were always running around Morioh and disappearing during and after school. It kind of upset her that she wasn't able to spend as much time with her friend Koichi, but she sure had made many other new friends since the ragtag trio had formed. Sure, she felt left out of some big and important secret, but something told her it was safer that way...After all, her new friends all seemed like very good people, albeit a little peculiar...but she had a feeling they were protecting her hometown from something bigger than herself.

If they ever wanted to tell her their secret, she would listen. But until then, Junko was content with knowing her friends were there for her when she did need them.

Josuke was the first to turn, stopping before glancing over his shoulder with his hands casually in his pockets as he caught sight of a short girl with medium length auburn hair and slightly chunky but cute little legs. He watched them with amused interest, the movements reminding him of a duckling hastily following its mother before his eyes trailed up to the bright-eyed girl's beaming face as she gradually made her way towards them. Since he had met her, he could only think of Junko as more of a sister-figure, what with her being Koichi's childhood friend and all. Damn, he'd be the _first_ to admit Junko was insanely cute, _but even if he wanted to_ , _it'd be like banging fami-_...He shook his head, feeling slightly pervy as a light blush creeped across his face. Teenage hormones were a sick thing indeed.

"Great! Guys, it's Junko!" Josuke cleared his throat awkwardly, playing off his blush with a slightly goofy grin as they all stopped and turned to wait for the girl to catch up to them, thankfully nobody noticing the quickly fading pink shame across his cheeks. _Nice save, nice!_

"Ah, Junko!" Koichi waved happily as the girl finally reached their side. She stood slightly taller than the boy, but his spiky hair certainly gave him a little bit more height than he could take credit.

"Morning, Jun-Chan," Okuyasu greeted with a toothy smile, giving a casual salute which she returned in earnest.

"Morning! So...just what were you guys up to yesterday after school?" She eyed them in mock suspicion, smiling knowingly as they all predictably fumbled over forming a cohesive cover-up.

"You know...we just had some important errands to take care of…" Koichi smiled nervously as Okuyasu simultaneously responded.

" _Just guy stuff_!" The scar-faced high schooler blurted out faster than he could process the embarrassing implications of his words. Koichi and Josuke paused for a moment, nearly falling over at their friend's somewhat incriminating words. _Guy stuff?! What was a young girl supposed to think "guy stuff" meant other than something unsavory?_! Both of their faces warmed up, ready to yell at their idiotic friend, but Okuyasu seemed perfectly unphased in an oblivious world of his own as he smiled at Junko, proud of his impromptu response. Before they could summon their stands and murder the idiot, Junko laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm glad I wasn't invited, then," She smiled and patted Okuyasu's shoulder and continued walking forward by his side as he barked out an unaware laugh and rubbed his head sheepishly as she locked arms with him, merely happy that his excuse was so easily accepted.

"Ahahahaha!" Okuyasu's laughter was drawn out as he and Junko continued forward.

"What the hell was that?! We can't even clear our names now," Josuke hissed next to Koichi as the shorter boy nodded.

"Well, it's too late now, we just have to go with it…" Koichi's shoulders slumped slightly as he and Josuke went forward to catch up with their two friends. At least they didn't get slapped and called perverts…

The four continued on side-by-side towards the school, chatting the entire way as they passed many familiar faces of classmates and other residents of their little town. The three guys of the group gave each other knowing looks as the chipper girl beside them mentioned having heard some rumors about a ghost alleyway. Junko could neither see stands nor use one, and keeping their friend out of that world was for the best. They would save Morioh from its hidden serial killer and protect their loved ones no matter what.

* * *

"Junko, I'm heading over to Rohan-sensei's house today," Koichi nervously turned to the girl as they left the school premises, having parted ways with Josuke and Okuyasu after Jotaro had called for them. Koichi would soon join up with them, and he felt nervous leaving Junko by herself when a new stand-user surfaced, but having her with them would only put her in more danger since they attracted other stand-users. Junko would be safer heading home by herself if they couldn't all be in a group together. He noticed her lips turn down into small frown as she nodded in understanding. _He felt guilty for lying, but it was for the best._

"Oh...Okay...I know how Rohan-sensei likes his privacy," She smiled, the light returning to her eyes as she tried to be optimistic.

"Besides, I was going to try to get home early to greet papa today!" Junko brightened up before saying her goodbye to Koichi, a smidge of disappointment lingering at the back of her mind. She knew something was happening when Josuke and Okuyasu had run off earlier, but she still felt slightly lonely not being a part of it. _Guy stuff, huh_? She huffed, turning onto her street and pouting as she swung her schoolbag at her side. She finally made it to her house, checking her wristwatch before swooping inside with a giggle, knowing her father would be home soon from work. She had made it just in the nick of time!

"Mama, Hayato, I'm home!" She called out, knowing her mother was dutifully setting the table and her little brother was lingering at the top of the staircase outside of his room. With a warm smile, she slipped her shoes off and glanced to the top of the staircase at her younger sibling. He mouthed the word "hello" before retreating into his room before their mother could notice him and start with her scolding. Hayato was upset with their parents and scared for the future of their family, which was why he refused to speak with them.

Junko smiled, knowing her brother would probably sneak into her room after dinner and talk her ear off about the new camera he managed to get his hands on. She felt bad knowing her little brother didn't have any friends at school, but as his older sister, at least she could enjoy being his best friend until he found someone better and cooler to replace her.

Junko's slippered feet padded up the staircase as she made her way toward her room to quickly change out of her school uniform before her father got home. Papa hadn't come home early for days now, having been hounded by the people at work. Junko loved her father dearly, but sometimes she wished he would spend more time with them. While she did appreciate that he worked hard to keep them living relatively comfortably, she still held onto the hope that one day he would do something spontaneous and take a day off to go on a family adventure or something. She never grew up doing fun things with her father...like taking care of the yard, finding old treasures while clearing out the attic, even going to the park or the movies...Junko sighed, knowing that was just the way her father was and always would be. Even so, she loved him unconditionally. After all, that's what family was for, right? Smoothing out her light blue sweatpants, she descended the creaky stairs as she heard the front door click. Light from the setting sun seeped through the opening frame of the door as she rushed forward to greet her father.

"Papa, welcome home! I missed you!" She bit her lip at the sight of her exhausted father, his eyes as blank as always as he returned her greeting with a very forced smile. Yep, he was the same old papa as always. Not good at showing emotion at all…

Junko stepped forward to take his briefcase and coat, dusting them both off out of habit and leaning up on her tippy toes to peck him on the cheek. Her father was as blank as always, not responding to her kiss as he took his shoes off and stepped towards the kitchen.

"Is my bath ready?" He questioned his wife tiredly. She didn't bother facing him as she continued setting the table.

"Yes, just like _always_ ," Shinobu rolled her eyes, knowing that boring man always took a bath before eating his food in silence and going to sleep.

Without another word, Kawajiri Kosaku ascended the stairs and went into the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. Shinobu sighed audibly, looking towards her daughter in frustration.

"I don't know why you bother greeting him," She poured her daughter a glass of juice, tiredly sitting down and planting her elbows on the table as she waited for her spineless husband to finish his routine bath.

Junko clicked her tongue, smiling at her mother and shaking her head.

"You never know, mama. Maybe one day papa will come home with a big bouquet of roses just for you!" Shinobu's eyes widened and she snorted at the ridiculous thought of _that man_ ever doing something remotely romantic or enjoyable. Junko smiled—making her mother laugh, as difficult as it was, was one of her favorite things to do. She just wanted her family to be happy…

"I'm not really that hungry right now...I'm going to go do homework, okay?" Junko lied, hoping to hang out with Hayato before he went to sleep. Her mother nodded, wrapping up her daughter's plate for later. Although Junko wanted to eat with her father, she knew he looked especially tired tonight. He definitely wouldn't respond if she asked him about his week and she always felt guilty for talking _at_ him so much about her day and school.

Making her way to Hayato's room, his door creaked open before she could knock. She smiled, slipping into his room and shaking her head at him.

"How do you always know when I'm in front of your door?" She laughed, unaware her brother surveyed the downstairs area of the house in addition to his camera hobby.

"You walk like an elephant," He responded softly, his voice wiser than his years and hardly audible as always. But it was just loud enough for Junko to catch what he said.

 _"An elephant_ , you say? If I walk like an elephant, then you walk like a dinosaur! I know I have stubby legs, but yours are little tree trunks!" She spread her arms out, exaggerating the diameter of her sibling's short but somehow beefy little legs. It was probably from all that running from and evading of their parents. He did dash up and down the stairs a lot…

Her brother quietly let a snicker escape him as his sister teased him. That was his sister's talent—making people happier even during the worst of times. He loved his sister more than anyone, and sometimes he doubted even feeling love for his parents...but maybe that's because he was angry with them. It didn't matter if he didn't have friends. As long as Hayato had his sister, he would never need for a better friend.

* * *

Mori~Mori~Mori~Mori~Morioh Cho Radio~ _"We're live at Morioh Cho"_

Somewhere in Morioh, the song of the morning birds echoed as the yellow sun rose in the sky. The drone of the tune coming from the morning radio broadcast filled the room as a steady clipping sounded from a sleek and polished wooden porch. In the kitchen sat a traditional table with a fully prepared breakfast and the eager and pale hand of a woman, nails impeccably painted a fading red. The clipping ceased, and a baritone voice called gently from the porch.

"Alright, let's eat," The voice was warm and loving as a blonde man in an unforgivingly purple suit turned around to address his impatient love.

"Oh, yes. I have a present for you," The man stood to his full height, making his way over to the wooden table to place a velvet box before her loveliness.

The box was opened to reveal a silver and ruby ring before he delicately took up the piece of fine jewelry and tenderly slipped it on his lover's pale, slender finger. The blonde man took his hands away to admire the beauty of the silver and red over her translucent skin, her entire beauty stopping just at the crest of her wrist where he had obliterated the remainder of the ugly woman who had once been attached.

 _Ah, yes...Perhaps they would go on a picnic during his lunch break today..._

* * *

 **Well guys, Kira isn't "papa Kira" yet, almost got you there, huh? I feel kind of guilty for writing this, but my dirty little mind conjured up this story possibly faster than the speed of light. All I can say is that this will definitely be Kira/OFC (Junko), and I can justify it in that Kira does not take Kawajiri Kosaku's body, but only his face, so technically not incest, hahahaha...Well, that's a bit of gray area, but I'm rolling with it! I really wanted to see a Kira fic with a Kawajiri daughter, and I'm gonna write it all by myself. Please guys, write some Jojo fics! I love this series so much! I also read yaoi/gay couples-my personal favorites are Joseph/Caesar and Joseph/Avdol. I'm a little garbage fan. I have this underlying suspicion that Josuke is gay (Yes, slay, Queen Josuke. Diamond totally is unbreakable). What do you think? Also comment on who your favorite Jojo is if you want. Mine is Joseph Joestar (young, old, older, I love him always)! I think the coolest looking Jojo is Josuke from Jojolion...it's something about that gap tooth and outfit, it's adorable. Love you all and please force all your friends to watch or read Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! As I'm writing this I realize I need to come up with a clever name for this story now...fffffff…...Well, I'm listening to Ed Sheeran's Shape of You, and I just heard the line "Your love was HAND-made for somebody like me". Holy puns...I just found title inspiration. hahahaha.**


End file.
